theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Immortals
Um, sorry for the sudden drop of information, but I know what happens and I'm not quite sure how I'm supposed to do the book summary. Hopefully someone like Fawfulfan will read The Immortals and help me.''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 02:14, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I so badly hope that there will be another immortals book coming. They are great!--Fawlquan 10:41, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Another book... No, there won't be another book. The Immortals was the last book in the series. Also, I HAVE read The Immortals, and there's plenty of information on what happens in it on this Wiki. I would advise you to read it yourself, though. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 12:24, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Pics Shouldn't there be more pictures on The Immortals? I can't find any besides stuff from the cover. 00:02, 21 July 2009 (UTC) More Immortals Pics... That's because I'm not willing to press the pages of my copy of The Immortals flat against a scanner. It's a really thick book and I'm afraid to damage it. *P.S. Have you considered registering on the Wiki? You seem to have a lot of comments, and we could always use a new person.''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 19:28, 21 July 2009 (UTC) American edition? Okay, I'm dying to read the Immortals, but they don't have an american edition and the cheapest I can find it imported would be almost 60USD. It makes me really frustraited. So I ask anyone who may know, will they ever release an American edition, and why is the Brit one so expensive because it's not even easily accessible on amazon uk.TwiceBorn 20:01, October 27, 2009 (UTC) The American version comes out this... August, and is available for preorder on Amazon for a completely reasonable price. Rather, it's OFFICIALLY on preorder for this reasonable price ($16 1/2?), but if you follow the link from edgechronicles.com then it brings you straight to the same page, except for the fact that it reads "shipping now". For some reason. Anyway, it takes a long time to arrive (like a week or so if you're in the Northeast Northeast- around NY or so). But it costs a very minor amount of money compared to 60 bucks, so it's worth it. 02:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Why is it expensive? Here's the answer. Here are the reasons why the final Edge Chronicles book is so expensive: *It's the last book in a series that has a dedicated cult following. They know they can charge a high price because people will be desperate for the book and willing to pay more. *Also, the book is far longer and bigger than any of the others. It's over 700 pages and physically a large book. That means it costs more money to print. One more thing: When you post, please enter four tildes "~" after your entry. That will automatically sign your post. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 15:35, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Pics Hey, remember when about a year ago I asked why there are no pictures? (I distinctly remember reading this wiki from my iPod Touch at the airport.) I have been looking for a copy of The Immortals ever since. And, eleven months later, here it is! I don't have the time to scan anything at the moment, but I'll sure as heck get some scans to you as soon as I can. Just tell me exactly what you need. 23:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) (my IP address is probably different)